Worms
by Ybarra87
Summary: Mabel loves making her videos. I do not own Gravity Falls and this is my first time doing this. Takes place shortly after D,D & More D.


It was a regular day at the Mystery Shack just like any other. Dipper was quietly reading his journal like usual until Mabel ran in. Trying to make casual conversation Dipper just asked "What's going on Mabel?".

To which Mabel just replied "I'm just wondering if Mom and Dad got the video of me sticking 200 gummy worms up my nose. I think they would of called by now."

A slightly disturbed Dipper said "First of all eww. Second they would of called by now to tell you to stop sticking gummy worms up your nose. And third are you trying to go for some kind of record?".

"No I just wanted to see how many gummy worms I can stick up my nose but that sound like a great plan!" said Mabel.

"Mabel if they didn't get it now chances are they're not going to get it at all." Dipper replied.

"Then I wonder where it is?" Mabel asked.

Meanwhile at a secret government facility a few miles outside Gravity Falls

A man in his late 30's wearing a black suit walked into a conference room where three other men were sitting at a table. He then said " Gentlemen allow me to introduce myself. I am Agent Burke. Before we begin let's introduce ourselves, shall we?".

The first man was an older man in his mid 50's wearing an admiral uniform. " I am Admiral Tanner. That's all you need to know." he said looking at the other two men with a look on his face that says I'm not here to make friends.

The second man was another older man in his early 60's wearing a brown suit with a red bowtie. "I am Professor Graham. I am a university professor who teaches the studies of bizarre and weird events."

The third man was in his late 20's also wearing a black suit. "I am Agent Wilson head of the Coverups of Bizarre and Weird Events department. And can I just ask if we can hurry this up? Everything I see with this job makes me sick to my stomach to the point of puking. I just want to hurry this up so I can get home and wipe this incident from my mind."

"Very well." Agent Burke replied. "Recently we discovered a video that proves aliens exist it also shows a live dissection of one. To make sure there are no suspicions of existence of this tape we decided to ship it through normal mail and it has just arrived today. My assistant Agent Richards is bringing it in. Ah. Here he is now."

"Here you go sir."

"Ah. Thank you." Agent Burke replied. "You may leave now, Richards. Now let me get this tape in and press play."

As the men in the room wait for the footage to start they are in for a shock when they see a little girl wearing braces and covered in glitter wearing a sweater with a shooting star.

"Hey Mom and Dad!" the girl said. "It's me Mabel! I decided to send you this video of me sticking 200 gummy worms up my nose since the one of sticking a hundred gummy worms up my nose got destroyed due to an incident."

"I thought I told you to never mention that again!" a voice in the background said.

"Gee. Get over it Dipper." Mabel said. " Okay let's get started! Into my nose! Into my nose!". Mabel then started shoving gummy worm after gummy worm up her nose while repeating the words into my nose.

All the men in the room have disturbed and disgusted looks on their faces. Well all except Agent Wilson who appears to be enjoying it.

"WHERE'S THE TAPE!?" Agent Burke screamed.

"You mean this isn't it?" Agent Wilson replied.

"No, It was supposed to be of an alien getting dissected! Where's the package the tape came in?" Agent Burke said while looking for the package the tape was in so he can see where it was shipped from. "Ah. Here it is. Address is Gravity Falls, Oregon. Hopefully it still at the post office there. I better go check since none of us can go home until we see that tape. I might as well take this tape out and give it back to the sender."

"DON'T YOU DARE! I'M WATCHING THAT!" Agent Wilson screamed with his eyes bulging out and foaming at the mouth.

"Okay. I'll just wait then." Agent Burke said frightened to the core.

The Next Day

It was all quiet at the Shack until there was a huge knock at the door. But Stan screaming "KIDS GET THE DOOR!" was able to drown out the loud knocking.

Dipper went to the the door and opened it. He then said " Can I help you?"

At the door was none other than Agent Burke who looked like he been through heck and back. "Yeah, I'm looking for a Mabel Pines. Is she here?" Agent Burke asked.

"Yeah, Hold on. Mabel it's for you!" Dipper screamed and then turned to Agent Burke and asked "What did she do?"

"Well, she didn't do anything wrong I'm just here to return something." Agent Burke said as he pulled out the tape.

Dipper's eyes grew wide as he saw what Agent Burke pulled out and then said" Her tape?"

"Yeah."

"Then you-"

"Yeah."

"You saw-"

"Yeah."

"Dude I am so sorry." Dipper then turned around and screamed "MABEL GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Mabel comes running to the door covered in glitter and asked "What's up Bro-Bro?". She then looked up to see Agent Burke and asked " Who's your new nerd friend?".

"Hello. I'm Agent Burke and I'm here to return something to you." Agent Burke then handed the tape over to Mabel.

"My tape!" Mabel screamed with joy. "But unfortunately I'm not sending this to Mom and Dad."

"Oh, Thank good-" Dipper said before getting interrupted by Mabel.

"Because I made a new tape of me sticking 300 gummy worms up my nose!" Mabel screamed. "Yeah I'm gonna mail it after I watch a movie with Candy and Grenda." Mabel then ran back inside.

Dipper then turned back to Agent Burke " Dude I'm so sorry you had to go through this."

"Don't worry about it. I would of returned it sooner but one of the people who saw it wanted to watch it until the end." Agent Burke said.

"That guy sounds like a real weirdo." Dipper said with a slightly disturbed look on his face.

"He is." Agent Burke said with an upset look on his face knowing he was no where near finding the alien tape until he came up with an idea he knew he could regret. He then turned to Dipper and said "Look kid maybe you can help me. I'm looking for a tape of what appears to be an alien dissection and I have reason to believe it's somewhere here in town."

"So you're looking for a tape of a real alien dissection."Dipper said with an unfazed look on his face.

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll help."

"Really! Thank you! I mean you seem to be taking it well now that I just confirmed to you that aliens are real." Agent Burke said.

"Well it's been a long summer." Dipper replied.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Agent Burke then pulled out one of his contact cards and said "Okay here's my card kid. Give me a call if you happen to find something out. I have to get going by the way do you happen where I can get something to eat? I'm very hungry."

"Yeah. Let me show you how to get there." Dipper replied.

As Dipper was giving Agent Burke directions Grenda and Candy show up carrying an unmarked tape.

"CANDY! GRENDA! YOU'RE HERE!" Mabel screamed. "So what movie do you want to watch?"

"LET'S WATCH THIS!" Grenda said holding up an unmarked tape.

"What is it?" Mabel asked.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT I FIGURED IT WAS PERFECT FOR MOVIE TIME." Grenda replied.

"So it's a mystery tape." Mabel said and she then screamed "That mean's it can be any type of movie!"

"I HOPE IT'S COMEDY." Grenda said excitedly.

"I hope it's a romance." Candy said.

"Well girls there is only one way to find out and that's to: PLAY THE TAPE! PLAY THE TAPE!" Mabel said while putting in the tape and chanting play the tape with Candy and Grenda.

Suddenly the tape started. It showed a strange room with a green creature strapped to a table. While doctors were getting ready to cut it open.

"It's a sci-fi movie." Mabel said.

Just then Dipper walked into the room and saw what Mabel and the girls were watching and shouted "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"Shh! Quiet Dipper. We're watching this sci-fi movie." Mabel whispered

"Sci-fi movie?" Dipper said. Then to quickly cover his tracks he said "Yeah. Sci-fi movie. That's what it is. A sci-fi movie. That's definitely what it is."

"Shh!" said the girls.

Just then Gruncle Ford walked in. "Hey kids." Ford said and then he saw what they were watching and asked "Why are you watching a Lizardling get dissected?"

"NO SPOILERS!" Grenda shouted.

Ford then approached Dipper and asked "Dipper what's going?"

Dipper then explained what happened and said "The way I see it the sooner that agent gets that tape the sooner he'll Gravity Falls and be out of our hair. I mean the last thing we need is the government invading Gravity Falls again. And I know where he is right now so I'll go get him."

"That's excellent thinking and reasoning Dipper." Ford said. "I'll be in my lab if you need any help, but quick question. Why don't you just take the tape now?"

Dipper sighed and said "I learned the hard way not to get between Mabel and her movie time. It's something I don't want to talk about."

Ford then said "Okay then." and walked away.

Dipper then saw Soos outside with his truck and ran up to him asking for a ride to the diner and Soos with his gentle and carefree nature took him there.

A HALF HOUR LATER

Dipper arrived to the Shack with Agent Burke and told him if he wants to keep it quiet let the girls think it's a sci-fi movie. They then went inside to find the girls done watching the movie and doing girl things in the attic. "Mabel my friend Agent Burke here found out you accidentally got his movie and he wants it back. So can you tell me where it is so I can give it to him."

"But Dipper me and the girls want to watch it again." whined Mabel. "Plus I love that one part when the creature started shrieking and trying to get loose like it was in pain. I mean it was so life like. That actor should get an award."

" Mabel where's the tape?"

"I'm not telling until I watch again."

"MABEL!"

"What's going in here kids?" Gruncle Stan said walking in.

"Gruncle Stan tell Mabel to give back the tape she and her friends accidentally got in the mail. It doesn't belong to her and this man wants it back."

"Hmm I could do that or he could persuade me to make her give it back." Stan said with the look of dollar signs clearly in his eyes.

"Oh boy. You better get out your wallet." Dipper moaned.

"I got this." Agent Burke said. "I got a friend down at the IRS who would love to hear about this little operation you got going on down here." He said while pointing to a picture of wolf boy Dipper. "Or I can forget I ever saw this if I walk out of here right now with the tape in my hand."

Defeated Stan mumbled "Mabel sweetie give back his tape."

"Fine it's over there." Mabel said pointing to underneath her bed.

"Thank you." Agent Burke said as he reached down to grab the tape. Dipper then started to walk Agent Burke out and he turn to Dipper and said "Thank you Dipper for everything. I can finally get this tape back and put this disaster behind me."

Dipper then waved him good-bye and went back to his room up to the attic. He saw Mabel getting ready to go out and asked "Mabel where are going?"

"I'm going out to mail my 300 gummy worm tape to Mom and Dad." Mabel replied she then reached down underneath her bed to grab the tape but had trouble finding it. Puzzled Mabel said "Hey where's my 300 gummy worm tape?"

"What are you talking about Mabel isn't this it?"

"No."

"Then must be your 200 gummy worm tape."

"No that's on the table in the kitchen."

"Then what tape is this unless, Mabel did you have both the gummy worm tape and alien tape underneath your bed?"

"Yeah."

"And neither of them had labels?"

"Yeah, but I don't see what the big- ohhhhhh." Mabel said realizing what just happened and Dipper facepalmed himself.

Back at the government facility

Agent Burke assembled the others while getting ready to put in the tape. "Okay gentlemen it took some time but I manage to get the real tape. Now let's get this over with." Agent Burke said as he pressed play.

As they watch the tape they see Mabel come out and say "Hey Mom and Dad! It's me, Mabel! This time I'm putting 300 gummy worms up my nose. Into my nose! Into my nose!"

"Awesome!" Agent Wilson shouted.

While Agent Burke with his hands in his hair like he's about to ripped it out screamed " AHH COME ON!.

The next day

Agent Burke drove up to the shack to see Dipper waiting outside. Dipper then walked up to him and handed him the tape saying "Here's your tape. You can leave now."

Agent Burke replied "I wish I can take your word for it Dipper but I have to make sure this the right tape so I have to go inside your house and watch this."

"Dude trust me that's your tape. You don't want to go in there."

"Dipper I wasted enough time as it is I have to be sure. Plus I been traumatized enough as it is. I guarantee nothing is gonna make worse." Agent Burke said as he walked into the shack. A few seconds later Agent Burke walks out with his jaw dropped and a huge shock and disturbed look on his face.

"I tried to warn you." Dipper said.

Agent Burke barely managed to utter the next words "Is she-"

"Yep"

"And those are-"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Well we hid all the gummy worms. So Mabel went and got real worms instead. When Mabel wants to do something no one can stop her."

"So this is the-"

"Real tape. Do you believe me?"

"Yes."

"Okay then see ya."

"See ya." Agent Burke uttered as he got in his car and drove away.

Mabel then comes running out of the shack and says to Dipper "Well dipper I'm off to mail the video via express mail. That means Mom and Dad can get this quicker."

"And that means the quicker we'll get a phone call." Dipper retorted.

Mabel just blew her lips and said "What ever Dip-Dip see ya!"

Back at the government facility again

Agent Burke gathered everyone back to the conference room getting the tape ready. "Okay let's get this over with."

"Are you positive then is the real tape?" Admiral Tanner asked.

"I'm pretty sure but there is only one way to find out." Agent Burke replied.

"So you're not sure. Why didn't you watch it there?" Professor Graham.

"BECAUSE THE LITTLE GIRL WAS SHOVING REAL WORMS UP HER NOSE! SO WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO BITE THE BULLET ON THIS ONE AND HOPE IT'S THE REAL THING! SO SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP WHILE I PRESS PLAY!" Agent Burke screamed as he put the tape in and pressed play.

The tense moment eased into relief as soon as they saw the alien strapped to the table.

"Oh thank goodness!" everyone shouted.

Well almost everyone as Agent Wilson gave a disgusted look and said "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Yeah this would make you sick Wilson!" Agent Burke shouted.

After the movie was over Agent Burke removed the tape and placed it on the table. "Okay now that we seen this let's discuss what we saw, give our ideas, put it in a folder, and end this thing once and for all." He said.

"Agreed." said everyone else.

Just then Agent Richards comes bursting in shouting "Sir the tape just arrived via express mail! I putting in the tape and pressing play now!"

"Wait? What?" Agent Burke said and it was at that moment he realized what was about to happen. Desperate to stop it he screamed "Richards! No! Don't!"

But it was too late. The video started playing with Mabel popping out and saying "Hey, Mom and Dad! It's me, Mabel! This time I'm sticking real worms up my nose. Yeah Dipper went and hid the gummy worms from me but NOTHING STOPS MABEL! YOU THAT DIPPER! NOTHING! Anyway I don't know how many real worms I can get up my nose so let's find out. Into my nose! Into my nose! Hey it tickles!"

At that moment everyone let out a bloodcurdling "NOOOOO!". Well all except Agent Wilson who just shouted "Awesome!".

The next day

Dipper was downstairs in the kitchen getting his breakfast ready until Mabel came in groaning in pain. To which Dipper replied "This is what you get for shoving real worms up your nose Mabel. You're just lucky Gruncle Ford created a medicine to help you before things got worse."

"Well Dipper if you didn't hide the gummy worms I wouldn't have used real ones. You should know NOTHING STOPS MABEL! NOTHING! Ow! My head." Mabel said before wincing in pain.

"Yeah and you see where that gets you." Dipper retorted.

"I wonder if Mom and Dad got my video?"

"Yeah. They didn't get it." Dipper said while looking out the window.

"What makes you so sure Dip?" Mabel asked.

"Because I think that guy got it." Dipper said while pointing a strange man out the window.

Mabel looked out the window to see a man holding two buckets one with real worms and the other with gummy worms. It was none other than Agent Wilson who then asked "Little girl can you shove both these real worms and gummy worms up you nose?"

Seeing that Mabel was seriously considering it Dipper shouted "Mabel! NO! You know Gruncle Ford said not to shove anything up your nose for the next 48 hours. So if you're not up to eating go lay down and take a nap."

Mabel not having the strength to argue just nodded and went into the living room while Stan came into the kitchen. Looking out the window Stan just asked "Who's the weirdo out there?"

Dipper knowing that Stan could spot a lie a mile away decided to tell him the truth hoping that Stan had a solution to get rid of Agent Wilson.

"Figures he works for the government. It seems these days the government is only hiring freaks, weirdoes, and creeps. I mean what happen to the old days when the government hire good old honest crooks like me?" Stan said while drinking his morning coffee.

"Well how to we get rid of him Gruncle Stan?"

"Well if you want to do it the legal way we could use the ways of the law that I experienced the hard way but since he's government it's gonna be tough. But if you're looking to break the law I've got a few ideas."

"No!" Dipper shouted "No law breaking Gruncle Stan."

"Geez. Suit yourself kid."

"But there's one thing I don't get." Dipper said with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's that kid?"

"If the government got Mabel's videos then how come Grenda got their video instead of it coming to us?"

"Oh, I can explain that dudes." Soos says walking into the kitchen.

"How's that Soos?" Dipper asked.

"Well you see the whole town started getting the wrong mail the minute the mailman decided to take a two week vacation. He said something about going somewhere where the moon's always out. I'm still positive he's a werewolf. Anyway they got a replacement for him." Soos explained.

"Well who's his replacement?" asked Dipper.

Soos pointed out the window and said "That guy."

Dipper looked out the window to see Robbie in a mailman uniform giving an evil look that prove he was doing this on purpose and chuckling while saying "Yeah Robbie!"

Dipper then turned to Stan and said "On second thought Gruncle Stan let's break the law and I have an idea on what we can do. You can also make some money."

Curious Stan just said "I'm listening."

While giving an evil smile Dipper said " It involves the weirdo and the mailman, chloroform, kidnapping, tomatoes, tying them up, and charging people money."

Stan then bent down and hugged Dipper with a big smile and a tear coming from his eyes. He then said "It brings a tear to my eye to know there is a future criminal let alone evil genius in my great nephew. I am so proud of you!" Stan stood up letting Dipper go and and started wringing his hands uttering the words "Let's get to work!"

One hour later

Agent Burke drove up to the shack surprised to see a huge crowd outside. Seeing Dipper Agent Burke approached him.

"If you're looking for your friend he's out back getting pelted with tomatoes." Dipper said.

Agent Burke then walked out back to see Agent Wilson tied up getting hit with tomatoes with a huge sign near him that says "HIT THE WEIRDO $5 PER TOMATO ". He then turned to Dipper and asked "Why do you have him tied up so people can hit him with tomatoes."

Dipper replied "Well first of all I had feeling you would come for him so I had him tied up so he wouldn't go anywhere and second I wanted to show him that he should never bother coming here again."

Agent Burke chuckled and said "You're a smart kid."

"Yes. Yes I am." Dipper said.

"Burke? Is that you? Please untie me." Whined Agent Wilson.

"I think you can wait another ten minutes Wilson." Agent Burke retorted. He then turned to the side to see Robbie tied up being pelted with tomatoes with huge sign near him that said "HIT THE JERKY TEEN MAILMAN WHO DELIVERED THE WRONG MAIL TO US ON PURPOSE $20 PER TOMATO." He then asked Dipper "What's going there?"

"Oh him. That's Robbie. He's filling in for the mailman and thought it would be funny to deliver the wrong mail to us ON PURPOSE!" Dipper yelled.

"So he's the reason why we got those tapes?" Agent burke said with anger.

"Yep."

Agent Burke then walked up to Stan opened up his wallet gave him everything he had. "It's worth every penny." Agent Burke said as he started pelting Robbie with tomatoes. Just then his phone started ringing. It was Agent Richards.

"Where are you?" Agent Richards asked.

"I'm at the Mystery Shack pelting the mailman who delivered the the wrong tapes to us on purpose with tomatoes." Agent Burke replied.

"Wait your saying he did on purpose?" Agent Richards asked.

"Yep."

"And where are you?" Asked Professor Graham.

"At the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls, Oregan."

"We're on our way." Admiral Tanner said then hanging up.

"OH COME ON! IT WAS JUST A JOKE! STOP HITTING ME WITH TOMATOES! OW! THAT WAS AN ORANGE!" Whined Robbie as he kept getting hit with tomatoes. Suddenly he saw the Sheriff Blubs and cried out for him "Sheriff! You got to help me! Please untie me!"

Blubs then looked up to Robbie and said "Well that depends."

"Depends on what?" Robbie asked.

"On why Deputy Durland didn't get his birthday card!" Sheriff Blubs said while pointing to a crying Deputy Durland.

"You forgot my birthday!" Deputy Durland cried.

"Now where is it!?" Blubs shouted.

Robbie not knowing where he sent it just uttered the words "Uh somewhere?"

Meanwhile at Soos' house

Soos' grandma is quietly going through the mail until she stumbles upon Durland's birthday card. She opens it up and sees the hundred dollar bill inside the card. She then takes out the bill and puts it into her pocket. After doing that she puts the card back into the envelope and seals the envelope. She then puts the envelope to the side and says "I return to mailman later."

Back to the Mystery Shack

Blubs angrily shouted "Wrong answer!" after hearing Robbie's answer. He approached Stan and says "Mr.. Pines you have my permission to keep him tied up as long as you want. I'll even make sure you get all the tomatoes you need. Just make sure Deputy Durland gets to throw his for free."

Stan lets out a big hearty cackle and puts his hand out saying "You got a deal Sheriff!" he then turns around and screams "WENDY! SOOS! WE NEED MORE TOMATOES! PROMTO!"

"On it Mr.. Pines!" Wendy said as she runs to Soos truck so they can get more supplies.

Suddenly Mabel comes outside to see what all the commotion is about. Mabel feeling slightly better and without headache thanks to her nap. She even looks like her normal perky self but the only downside is that she can't stick anymore gummy worms up her nose at least for the next 48 hours. She runs up to Dipper and says "Hey Bro-Bro what's going on?"

Dipper turns around to look at Mabel. "Oh hey Mabel. Are you feeling better?" he said.

"Oh yeah I feel much better. You were right I needed a nap." Mabel replied casually but then in a serious tone said "But seriously what's going on here?"

"Well Mabel we found out that Robbie was the reason that everyone was getting the wrong mail so we decide to punish him by pelting him tomatoes and while we were at it we decide to it to that weirdo over there as well."

Maybe looked over to the side to see Agent Wilson getting pelted as well. With an amazed look on her face mabel said "Wow. I can't believe Gruncle Stan came up this idea."

"Actually Mabel it was my idea." Dipper said with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah right!" Mabel said while blowing her lips.

"No seriously Mabel it was me."

Just as Mabel was about say it wasn't Dipper's idea she suddenly noticed the serious look on his face and said "Really?"

"Yes mabel really."

"Wow. Dipper I didn't know you had that in you."

"Yeah I can be a bad dude if I want to." Dipper said with a smug look on his face. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Here's the videos you try sending to Mom and Dad. The guys that got them return all the packages you sent out."

Mabel looked at the videos and then said with a concern look on her face "Uh, Dipper. There's one package missing."

Dipper trying to stay calm said with a calm look on his face "Let me guess another video of you sticking gummy worms up your nose?"

"No not another video."

"I know I'm gonna regret asking this but what kind of package?" Dipper said while trying to stay calm.

"Pictures."

"Again I know I'm gonna regret asking this but what kind of pictures?"

"Well I wanted to show Mom and Dad photos of you this summer so I sent them photos in your wolf boy costume." Mabel said with a big fat grin on her face.

Dipper just looked at her calmly but then in a brief second his face turned bright red giving off a very angry look on his face while he let out a bloodcurdling "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

Meanwhile at Northwest Manor

"Pacifica Elise Northwest go get the mail!" screamed Pacifica's father Preston Northwest.

"Ugh why do I have to get the mail? We have servants." Pacifica bellowed.

"Because you let the riffraff in and until your punishment is up you're gonna be a servant. A perfect job for a riffraff." Preston replied.

As Pacifica goes to get the mail she starts thinking "I wonder if I made the right choice letting the townspeople in I mean I did save Dipper and Mabel and do feel like I made the best choice. Dipper even gave me hope that I can be better than my parents and that a bell doesn't control me. But I still wonder did I make the best choice?".

Arriving at the mailbox Pacifica grabbed the mail going through it until she notice a package from Mabel to her parents. Pacifica was curious about what was inside and if it had anything about Dipper. Try justify her actions as to see if it was from the "right" Mabel Pines so she can return it even though the glitter on the package was a dead giveaway.

She then read the letter inside the package that said "Dear Mom and Dad I figure I should send you some photos of Dipper this summer so I decide to send you some of the photos I thought were adorable. You can go ahead and put them in the scrapbook next to Dipper's Lamby Lamby outfit. Love Mabel"

Pacifica then took a look at the photos to see they were pictures of Dipper in his wolf boy costume. Letting out a huge grin pacifica then put the photos in her pocket and walked back inside while saying the words "Best choice I ever made!".

The End


End file.
